


For You

by StrayDemons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, POV Character of Color, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Season 2, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Teen Angst, best friend scotty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayDemons/pseuds/StrayDemons
Summary: - ❝Would it be better if I lied to you? Or would you prefer me using my very unstable abilities to convince you? I will warn you; it hurts like hell.❞©𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟏𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐥𝐟 | 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝟐𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**FOR YOU** _

───── · · ✦· · ─────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**BEACON HILLS.**_ A place not known to many. It laid in the northern region of California with the often freezing winters and dry summer. The town was quaint, filled with charm that mostly resided in the buildings rather than the people. The people were quite opposite of the town. Bringing brash personalities, snotty stares, and just all-around tasteless actions and you'd have the majority of the population.

Amara Halcyon Banks liked to think she and the people she associated with were far from the mass majority. She spent every day growing up in the town resenting the citizens. Keeping to herself with her tight-knit circle, spending her days on a skateboard or at school. But when she moved back after four long years of being away, she learned they were all the same. Regardless of how greatly she saw herself, she was just like each one of her neighbors. Afraid. Traumatized.

The one thing she (and many others) had to differentiate from the citizens, being supernatural.

Behind closed doors, blackout curtains, and concrete basements were the abnormal life of the supernatural. Growing nails, glowing eyes, heightening senses, and abilities that even they didn't understand were all kept under wraps.

Maybe if it wasn't for a bite by an Alpha on what was meant to be a night away from the occult, Amara could've stayed normal for a bit longer. But everything happens for a reason. For Amara. For you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_or..._

the story of the girl beneath the tide

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


───── · · ✦· · ─────


	2. Drowning Without Water

**HEAT CONSUMED HER WHOLE.** Beads of sweat crown her hairline. Despite the winter weather blowing through the town harshly, the overwhelming feeling concealed her mind. Jordan had never felt so small in such a big room. 

She tugged off her sweater, inhaling and exhaling deeply. The day dragged on for hours, seeming to never end. Jordan couldn't decide if it was her mind forcing her into a state of involuntary autonomy as a way to cope or the winter was slowly shifting into a summer-like time.

It had probably been the former. 

Gulping down to aid her scratchy throat, she stepped down the creaking steps, catching the attention of the adults who sat in the living room with grime expressions. Her stomach dropped to Lady Earth's core when she saw Stiles Stilinski with coated eyes as he bit his nails, leaning against the kitchen island. And right beside him was his best friend, Scott McCall.

The first to stand up was her step-dad. His dark brown skin was stripped of its normal glow, the salt and peppers that cluttered his chin looked roughed up. When his dark eyes met her green ones, she scrunched her nose with a tilt of the head. 

She didn't need a single word to be spoken before warm tears burnt her waterline as she tried to blink them away. "No," she choked, quivering her chin ever so slightly. 

Through her tears, she saw the chestnut locks that had never been seen rocking gray, move closer to her. The blurred of a tan uniform that Noah Stilinski wore also rose but stand stationary. Nia Banks tried to comfort her daughter but Jordan was never one to accept it.

"No," she whispered. Not wasting another moment in the blanket of heat that cradled her, she rushed upstairs into her room. Jordan let the door slam, shaking her room enough to cause hanging items to tilt. 

The room she had just redecorated towered her, squeezing her into the center. Her boiling body frantically paced the center, running her red-tinted hands through her tawny brown hair. Her lungs crushed her chest, asking for more air than she could offer. With her lung gaining attention, her heart wanted more as it drummed in her ears. 

Just enough for her not to notice Stiles and Scott barging in.

"Shit. Jordan," Scott grunted, leading her onto her bed with care. His voice was drowning under her beating heart. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me."

Her eyes scorched the wooden floor. Scotts' medium-sized arms gripped the sides of hers, forcing her attention to be on him. "Listen to me, okay? I know-I know my voice isn't the most pleasant to you but it's all you've got." He swallowed harshly, pushing away his grief for a second. "You're not alone. I know you. You've always believed you were alone until you met her. But...even without, you aren't alone."

"You....you don't know anything, Scott," she mumbled, forcing herself to form the words properly without breaking. "If-if we all hadn't been distracted — if we all just got our heads out of our own ass, we would've noticed Amara was gone."

"We can't _always_ protect everyone," Scott reminded, letting her go. The full moon was nearing and with his problems with Chris Argent and Lydia Martin had finally woke up, his emotions were much like waves. Unstable. 

Jordan sent her glare to him. The heat that once surrounded her now fueled her from the inside out. She grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt, not caring if she hurt him. He'd heal...unlike the rest of them. "You know that's not true."

A lanky pale arm slithered between them. Attached to it was a teary-eyed Stiles. "We don't have time to be fighting. We-we don't have time for any of this." The older teens looked at him. They all knew he was right. Fighting wouldn't help. "Our friend is gone — _probably_ dead! And we are sitting here like it's nothing. Like we can't do something about it."

Silence overtook them. A cold breeze flew in from Jordan's open window. The lake bounced the setting sunlight, doubling its beautiful shine into her room. 

"We can't protect everyone," Scott started, sniffling. "But that doesn't mean we can't try." His brown eyes held hope, something Jordan always lacked. "We're going to look for her."

Maybe it was something in the air that shifted his perspective. It had been faltering ever since the big fight with Peter Hale. Swaying between his morals and the dark thoughts that clouded his judgment. Much like the waves of the ocean, it was everywhere. For everyone, their middle lines blurred with the strength of each wave. Sometimes the water ripple ever so gently that they'd be able to stay in their moral lane. 

Other times a tsunami would hit. 

· ✦ ·

Water had always been a focal point in Amara Banks' life. The lapping tides creating soft, tranquil harmonies were like the songs of angels to her ears. If you'd asked anyone who knew her (which was basically everyone in Beacon Hills) you'd learn that Amara is always surrounded by water. From the eyes them, you'd see a girl fascinated with the waves of the ocean, how blue the water could get on the Earth's best days, but from her eyes, it was the constant state of being underwater. Drowning without anyone noticing you fell off too deep.

  
Her favorite time was when the full moon was at its peak, shining below her, illuminating the area and letting its light scatter throughout the lake water. How her reflection always amazed her with the accented glimmer. If she was below the water, trying to mentally time how long she could hold her breath, the water's glow always seemed to calm her. 

If only life was as simple as a moonlit lake. Instead, it was all filled with terror, anxiety, and death. Maybe the view from under the tide was better than the view of people pretending who they were. The blurred vision, water rushing in her eardrums, not a second allowing her to breath. Sounded just like life. Empty yet filled with chaos. 

The sixteen-year-old girl only wished for a life where she could sit on a pier, knees curled to her chest, curls dangling from a loose scrunchie as she bathed in the sounds of life. Hard footsteps pounding behind her as Jordan would join her on the creaky wood. They'd speak for hours about nothingness or sit in silence as nature wrapped them until their parents called them for dinner or that they'd stayed way past curfew.

But when you live in a town like Beacon Hills you soon learn those simple moments are simply not in the day-to-day handbook. But what was? 

Close calls to death.

A wrinkled hand shot up from the murky water, clasping at the air as if it were a ladder to heaven. Soon a head followed behind, gasping with a rough cough exiting her purple-tinted lips. Water filled her throat once more, forcing her to let out more coughs, only for her body to fall back down into the deepest of water.

Thrashing to stay afloat, Amara's legs hit a hard surface. Without thinking much of it, she pushed towards it. Damp felt brushes against her palm, scaring her at first but drowning scared her more. An ache spread from her abdomen through her nerves as she pushed herself onto the surface. Amara let out a cry, rolling onto her back with the felt curving with her body.

Her hand hovered over the area of pain, pulling up the overlapping fabric. When she saw the area, she was met with blood oozing from large indents that shaped into a bite mark. Purple and yellow bruises littered the bite and around her legs with odd spots of dark gray. She couldn't find one place on her lower half that was damaged in some way. At the sight of it, a lump grew in the back of her throat that she forced herself to swallow, pushing down the urges to vomit everywhere. 

What sent the urge to fight back was seeing her skin pull back together, healing itself. Chills slid down her back as she lurched forward, tears falling faster from the pain of her quick movements to reach near the water. Bile launched from her stomach to the water, bringing tears to overflow and her throat to contract. A choked sob crept out, letting her shaky hands harshly wipe her face. Wet sleeves startled her.

She hadn't noticed what she was wearing (probably because it was the last thing on her mind). Her beige, thigh-length dress was stained with blotches of grays, browns, and reds with tears. A large, dark blue crewneck wrapped around her, bringing chills instead of warmth. The wet fabric stuck to her, seeing an icky feeling through her. It was like wearing a wet sock. She felt like a hot mess.

Running water surrounded her as she scoured the area. Holding back from letting more tears fall, her stomach sucked itself in as she realized where she was. North Valley Residentials. Not far from her home. 

It didn't register at first. But seeing the trails in the west that circled the body of water before going off in a different direction made it click. She was on the south side of the L-shaped lake, where the bay met the Beacon Hills' Preserve Trail. The familiarity sent hope through her veins. It didn't stop the fear.

She was still meters from the bay, stranded on a ridged, moss-covered rock. Seaweed swayed with each small wave, getting pushed into the sharp crevices of the area. A large cliff stood to her left, towering over her. The distance between the rock and the cliff was less than the distance from the bay.

Not once in her 12 years of living in North Valley did she see this area. And being in Beacon Hills with nothing better to do, she mapped this place. When she wasn't with people she'd take the bright red canoe and paddle it through the lake. 

Any coves, rocks, whatever had been meters down into the water. Too deep and murky to see, even with goggles. Yes, Amara would even swim as far as she could. The reservoir was left deserted, leaving Amara to be the one with enough interest and curiosity to explore it. 

There was something weird about the lake. She always knew that. No creature lived in it, no creature would drink from it. Only on dares would anyone step foot into the lake. Parents of North Valley told the same story to keep their kids from it. 

But Amara didn't stand down to the challenge.

Her location wasn't the only thing that seemed to burn into the back of her eyelids. Flashes of a strawberry blonde with fair skin and emerald eyes in her Formal dress came to mind. The images switched from the two talking to walking in the hallways to being on the highway alone. As quickly as those images came, they left. Leaving Amara confused about what she was thinking about.

Amara plopped back into a seated position, fighting the pain that told her to lay down and close her eyes. Tears curved with her soft cheekbones down to her jawline, kissing the small litter of freckles she had. The sight that appeared in front of her almost made the vomit rise again. 

Her onyx eyes looked down to her bite hesitantly. Her umber brown skin continued to pull back together. Her eyes rolled back for a moment, biting her lip with a hard swallow. She used her arm to wipe her face for a final time, deciding that if she was healing she'd be fine — despite knowing she was far from fine. 

Pain shot up her leg as she positioned herself. Ignoring the pain, she scoured the area, the sun dipped down behind the trees, leaving her in the harshness that was the dark. The bitter weather shifted tremendously. The water lapping against her bare feet didn't help her fight the nipping weather. It didn't help that the rock's edges dug into the soles of her feet.

Feeling her chest tightening, heat rising in her face. Tears continued to prick her vision as her mind was bombarded with horrid thoughts. How much longer until hunters appeared on the mainland, pointing their weapons at her? How much longer until she freaked out and shifted? Could she survive the freezing temperatures? How did she get here? At least her last happy memory was with her friends.

Remembering how Stiles forced her to dance until her feet hurt, how she made fun of him for not matching the beat, how they tried convincing the D.J. to play their favorite band The Neighborhood, how Jordan stole her from Stiles to dance and tease her for how close she was getting with Stiles. Everything after her conversation with Jordan was a blur. As hard as she tried to remember, questioning if she went back to Stiles or left, nothing came back.

Her mind burnt with chaos. Nothing made any sense to her. She just wanted to go home. To be with her family and friends. She wanted to feel safe.

"There's no time to wallow, Amara," she whispered to herself. Her voice sounded hoarse, bringing pain to shake up as she spoke. She looked to the mainland ahead, seeing it wasn't a far swim. 

Scrambling to get up. "You're on the swim team, you can swim this easily. This is nothing." She thought of her latest meet. She went against one of the best in the county for freestyle. Cocky little bastard in her opinion. She spent most of her time bad-mouthing Amara before the meet started. 

Amara's best time went down by five seconds. And in those five insignificant seconds, she beat that egotistical bitch.

Jumping on her toes, she forced herself to focus. Her encouraging words turned into thoughts, burying the negative. 

Without a second thought, she back peddled before charging forward, pulling her legs as her body plunged into the freezing water. Amara floated back up, gasping for air, letting out a few coughs. Not letting her goal falter, she fought the coldness and heavy water. 

With the weight of the water and her mind slowly fading into the head-hurting thoughts, she slowed her pace. She swam at least a mid-way of the length. It was like her body was shutting down. Her eyes fluttered, her arms stranded with each stroke, her breath hitched. 

_Was she going to die there?_

Her body weighed tons, dragging her below the water, making it hard for her to fight. She didn't bother shouting out into oblivion, knowing there was no one to come to her aid. She'd die in the depths of the water, leaving everyone she cared about to not know if she was okay.

A thought couldn't help but linger in her mind. _Was she ready to die?_ She was only 16, didn't know how to drive, barely had a stable relationship. She wanted to do more with her life. She wanted to learn more. Amara wanted more. 

The moonlight scattered through the water. Its luminosity glow captivated Amara's mind, slowing down her thoughts as her body plunged. She couldn't leave Jordan and her mom. Her dad. They didn't need another....they needed her.

As she sunk further down, she wondered if she was meant to die. But in the end, she didn't want to.

A burst of energy sucker-punched her core. Launching herself up, not questioning how she didn't drown, how she still had air in her system. A cry erupted from her as she swam. She needed to fight.

When her fingertips grazed land, she almost cried again. Pushing herself onto the grass, gasping for air despite not feeling out of breath. She fell backward, gazing up to the sparkling blue-black sky above her as she huffed. 

A crunch of something sounded near her. She acted quick, rolling to the side, scurrying into a seated position with her knees to her chest against a tree. One hand clasped over her mouth, the other squeezed her legs closer. Fearing for her life, she held her breath, refusing to let herself be seen.

The sounds came closer as her mind raced. As she heard breathing clearer and the footsteps became louder, she decided to fight. Amara guessed when the person stepped near. She gasped, deciding it would be killed or killed. Lunging up with her fist balled. Swinging behind her, the person immediately tucked her into their hold with their arms underneath hers.

Without letting a second go by, Amara raised her leg, stomping her heel into their shin. The individual loosened their hold, just enough for her to slip her arms out. 

She spun on her feet. The darkness encased their face, leaving them unrecognizable. Using the adrenaline that rushed through her system, she swung her fist. They blocked it but let out a groan.

She used her other hand and punched them in the nose. They stumbled back. Amara used this opportunity to leave. The cold air bit her as she rushed against the wind. Her adrenaline was the only thing pushing her to keep running. Stumbling as she did, she kept running. 

Letting her feet take her to what she could only hope for is safe. The bitter air continued to nip at her, whipping through the trees creating an eerie creaking sound to swell the forest. Her knotted curls slapped her harshly on the cheeks, sending goosebumps down her arms as an icy exhale froze her nose. 

Shaken by the sudden change in temperature, Amara tripped on her own feet, slamming into the ground. She tumbled down the uneven terrain, falling into a ditch. Trembling breaths escaped its chapped lips with fog as an ear-splitting ring shattered her ears. 

A rumble of tires driving on the asphalt pavement drummed in the background. The ringing almost drowned it out but an instinctive lurch in her gut shoved her to sprint towards it. Like an animalistic rush coursed her nerves. Frost covered her vision, yet she thought she could never see better.

Seeing the vehicle come to view, she planted her feet into the middle of the road. With a tilt of her head, she glared at the gleaming lights that burnt her retinas. Amara licked her lips as the driver pressed on the horn, slamming the breaks. 

Before the vehicle could come to a complete stop, the animalistic feeling ushered her mind to go on autopilot. She bolted forward, stepping on the hood, denting it as she pushed off to jump over it. Racing with the wind, she heard the tires squealed and the opening of a door. 

A person charged behind her, lacking in speed. It went over her head that she was running faster than the average human. 

Instantly, the ringing increased. Amara halted to a stop, scraping the soles of her feet as she placed her hand down to curve her to face her possible attacker. She ignored the seething pain in her soles and palm. She'd heal if she survived. And she knew she would.

The person drifted to a stop, stumbling as they did so. Amara kept her head down. The air stiffened, refusing to blow as the two stood with high defense. The figure stepped forward, sniffing the air. "Who are you?"

Their familiar voice struck her core. Her dark eyes looked up. She found Scott McCall standing with a guarded stare. "Scott?" The moment his name left the tip of her tongue, all the energy that pushed her to run and fueled her to ready for a fight was sucked out. 

Then it was lights out for Amara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii loves! welcome to For You <3
> 
> im super excited for this fic, it means the world to me since i get to explore mythological creatures and playing with the different dynamics of different characters.
> 
> this chapter is very action-ish packed with a lot of important information. i hope it is still good and that you all like it. 
> 
> i have so much plan for amara and jordan and the relationships. ive already started headcanoning. all the different characters interactions i have plan is really pushing me to continue writing so look forward for more chapters!!
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked this chapter and continue to read :)
> 
> \- Stray


	3. What Makes You Human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning for self-harm. While it isn't done with suicidal/depression intention i thought it was still needed

**THE EERIE SILENCE OF BEACON HILLS** was disturbed by the squealing sounds of tires drifting on the road. Midnight struck moments ago, sleeping citizens trying to calm their nerves from their day-to-day life. Temperatures hitting close to the negatives, fog formed in sturdy clouds. Frosted lips that released small breaths worried the world. Purging through the thick fog, Stiles grasps the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. He forced himself to try to stare forward, not wanting to feel his heart sink further by seeing Amara covered in dirt and blood. 

"She...she's freezing! It hurts to touch her," Scott stammered, wrapping one of the blankets Stiles kept in the back and pulled her closer.

Jordan looked back, softening her gaze at her step-sister before narrowing them at Scott. "You're a fucking werewolf, Scott! Stop complaining and keep her warm." Gulping down her fear, she turned back into her seat, scanning the area. "How much further, Stilinski?"

"15-20 minutes? I'm going as fast as I can," he explained, finally stopped fighting himself and glanced back. Oh, how he regretted it. He pressed on the gas, his old jeep creaked but complied as if it was a brand new race car. "I can go faster."

The fog wasn't helping. The thickness kept Stiles from pushing 70s. He knew the road well enough to go 65 but with the forest surrounding them and the known animal attacks he had to be careful. 

"Is she still bleeding?" Stiles questioned, looking up to his crooked rearview mirror at Scott's badly illuminated face. Despite the lighting, his emotions were as clear as day.

Scott looked down, furrowing his brows. He took the chance to unravel the blanket a tad, hoping to find her scraped palms had finished healing. All he found were clean hands with specks of dirt. Confused, he continued to move the blanket to search for the main wound. Her side was caked up with dry blood. "I think it stopped but who knows how much blood she's lost."

The car ride went faster once they escaped the fog. Not wasting another moment, Scott jumped out as soon as they reached the Emergency room, rushing in with Amara cradled into him. It was a busy night, yet Melissa McCall could hear her son's shouts. Her motherly instincts activated as soon as she heard the first syllable of his straining voice.

After calling for a gurney and doctors and nurses came to aid the teenager, Melissa let out a sigh of relief as Stiles and Jordan ran in. Getting a nod from Scott that  _ hopefully _ , their friend would be okay in the hands of the doctors. Lingering fear still resided in them, deciding to stay for their full rents pay. 

"Can any of you explain how you found her," Melissa questioned, worry drenching her face. Her nearly black hair had gray hairs occupied her hairline, from work and her son's constant need to bury himself in some sort of trouble, it was expected. "Scott…"

"We were driving around and she came out of nowhere." He altered the story, knowing that if he outright said they were looking for her, they'd get yelled at then comforted. Changing it would lean to them only getting comforted. After seeing their long-time friend like that...that's all they wanted. "Is she going to be okay?"

The worry wrinkles on her fair skin were more prominent than ever. She placed a hand on Scott's arm and the other on Jordan's shoulder, giving a caring stare to all of them. "The doctors will do everything they can. All we can do is wait. I'll call your parents, Jordan."

What felt like hours passing as the teenagers sat in silence. In reality, it had only been 45 minutes. If they thought the past two weeks were bad, who would tell their past selves that anxiously waiting for a direct answer would be worse. The taunting clothed footsteps that came by, only for them to go to other families. Nurses sending wary looks that didn't help cool their nerves.The clicking of waiting room clocks that itched to provoke their very being. It was like being in a nightmare, unable to wake up. Forced to feel every shaky breath you exhaled, hear your heart pounding in your ears as you tried to wake up. To experience the sudden burns of overwhelming emotions.

_ It was all real. _

Nia and Damien Banks rushed in, immediately going to the front desk, demanding any answers. The frantic nurse couldn't handle their rapid-fire questions or their accidental harshness. Jordan rolled her eyes as she went up. "I've got them," she huffed to the nurse, ignoring her sigh of relief.

"Mom. Damien. She's been with the doctors for the past hour-"

Jordan was cut off by her mom manhandling her into a secluded corner. Damien crossed his arms as he stood with his back to them. His normal kind face was replaced with a hardened one. Both of them had expressions that surpassed the expression of a worried parent.

"What happened that night, Jordan?"

"What? I-I already told you all I know," Jordan stammered in confusion. 

In that moment, Jordan understood why Stiles feared her mom. Their similar glare had the young girl wondering if that's how scary she looked. 

"Jordan. I'm not going to ask again," she demanded, loosening her grip. 

She sighed, looking past the two adults to Stiles, who was staring intensely at his shoes. "Stiles was the last person to see her. He was her date."

Seconds later, instead of crowding around just Jordan, they added Stiles and Scott to the mix. If it weren't for her parents' stares and her fearing thoughts for her step-sister, Jordan would've laughed at the two boys' expressions. They looked like they were about to piss themselves. 

"Stiles. I'm going to need you to tell us what happened before Amara disappeared," Damien inquired calmly, obviously playing the good cop while his wife played the bad. 

The boy shifted in his seat. "What is this? An integration?" he asked. His awkwardness came off as a major dick. "I've already told my dad what happened."

Nia leaned forward, narrowing her brown eyes at him. "You told your father the non-supernatural side of what happened. Now, you're going to tell us the supernatural side." She skimmed over the other two teens, who simultaneously slid down in their seats. "All of you."

They weren't unfamiliar with the Banks' hard punishments. Especially when Nia became a part of them. While Noah and Melissa were lenient with discipline when the group got into severe problems Nia and Damien would take the chance to ground them. And every time Stiles would say "We aren't even your kids!" only to get a harsher punishment.

Stiles was the first to explain his side. He'd jumble his words a few times but the stories all matched up in the end. Lydia had interrupted their dance to ask Amara to help her find Jackson. After a few songs, Stiles got worried and went after them. Yet, he found Jackson before the girls did. Then he found Lydia getting mauled by Peter Hale. None of them seemed to notice Amara's disappearance until Stiles made it to the hospital.

Lydia's visitations were cut down to family only after she woke up. Not that she'd remember anything. The strawberry-blonde had a history of pretending everything was normal when it was quite the opposite. Who knew if they'd get information from her.

"Damien," Melissa called, bringing everyone's attention to the nurse in clean blue scrubs. "Turns out we didn't need to perform a surgery, but we ran a few tests. We're still waiting for the results. We put her on an IV drip for her dehydration." The look on her face exposed that she wanted to say more but due to her job needing her to be a nurse rather than a friend, she kept it to herself. 

"Can we see her?"

"The doctors suggest that you go one at a time." Damien and Nia looked to Jordan, who stood up instantly. "But, if you give me some time, all three of you could go."

Melissa's plan didn't take long to go into action. The family crept into the darkroom with a singular light that shined over Amara's head. Her hair was tangled. Melissa said if she didn't wake up tonight they'd have someone untangle it. Her face was clean of any dirt. The only worrying thing was her occasional jerk and whimper.

Damien pulled a chair beside her, looking at her face. She wrinkled her nose, probably from a nightmare. He couldn't help but remember when she was an infant, how her actions hadn't changed one bit. 

She was still his baby.

He waved for Jordan, letting her take his seat while he spoke to Nia quietly. Jordan had never seen Amara so fragile. From the moment they met, Amara made it known she was stronger than porcelain. Often spending her days copying her sister Ciara on the skateboard and returning home with bloody knees. 

Jordan didn't want to touch her. She thought if she did maybe Amara would break. That she'd disappear again. 

"Mara," she whispered. "If you weren't gone for two weeks then I would be yelling at you to wake up."

"If it was one week would you yell at me?" Amara croaked out, fluttering her eyes open and winced at the brightness. Her body screamed at her for interrupting their time of peace.

"Amara," Nia said, walking over with her husband. "How're you feeling, sweetheart."

Damien helped Amara sit up. She winced once more before speaking. "Can I have water?" Nia nodded, walking out of the room. Not even a minute went by before a warm-toned boy barged in and his fair-toned friend fell to the floor. 

Scott hopped over Stiles' body, kneeling on the opposite side of Jordan and Damien. "You're awake." Stiles crawled, dramatically using the bed to lift himself up. 

"I'm okay, too!" 

His words somehow shifted the air to a calm, happy one. Forgetting for a moment that Amara had disappeared, they celebrated quietly that she was alive. Stiles and Jordan even let a few playful arguments slip through. They stayed in the room, talking until Melissa told Scott and Stiles they had to leave due to visitation hours and having school the next day. Leaving the family to themselves. 

The silence was enough for the teen girls to fall asleep. Amara insisted after Melissa checked her vitals for the last time that Jordan slept beside her and not in a chair.

"Do you think she'll appear faster than we thought?" Nia asked as she turned off the headlight, kissing both girls on their foreheads. 

"I wouldn't doubt that she hasn't caught wind of what happened to Mara. Only time will tell before she appears again." Damien's eyes drifted to Jordan. "And how long do we have before it happens?"

Nia sighed, sitting down, and leaned her head onto Damien's buff shoulders. "Her seventeenth birthday."

Amara woke up to Lydia painting her nails in her wheelchair while Allison and Jordan stayed silent in the hospital chairs. At first, when she saw Argent, she was frozen with fear. She remembered her rapid healing and inhuman movement. Then she remembered the last time she spoke to Allison at the dance, right before Scott whisked her away. She told Allison she wanted to try to be friends.

"Pink? Really, Lyds?" Amara grumbled, spreading out her fingers on her right hand. "Like the accent white, though." 

Lydia smacked her arm. "Stop moving. You're messing me up." 

"Hey! I'm injured."

With her signature " _ sure you are _ " look, Lydia hummed, ignoring her as she continued painting away. Amara sent Jordan and Allison a look that signaled she wanted out. They only lifted their hands, showing off pink and white nails. 

"The doctors said if you woke up with no pain, able to walk, and no longer a freezing temperature you could go home," Lydia explained, blowing on Amara's nails. "You're obviously in no pain, you aren't freezing. All you need to do is pretend to walk and you can leave."

She looked at the strawberry blonde. "What about you? Why're you here in a wheelchair?" Lydia stiffened, side-eyeing the other two girls. Amara followed her eyes. Jordan and Allison's eyes widened for a second before they looked away. "What?"

"Animal attack. I guess you're lucky Stiles called you," Lydia said, replacing her scared look with her normal confidence. Flipping her hair, she looked to Amara with batting eyes. "Then again, you went missing before you two met up."

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked, finding interests in the conversation instead of her own with Allison. "Stiles said he couldn't reach Mara."

Furrowing her brows, she turned her chair and placed her feet onto the rails of the bed. "No. He called her before we went outside for Mara to meet him in the parking lot. I thought Stilinski finally got the balls to do something but…" she trailed off as they all knew how it ended instead.

"I don't even remember leaving the gym. I just remember drinking some punch and...everything after that is just gone."

A blanket of silence was placed on them. To Amara it was mostly filled with confusion, like a lost puppy in a giant comforter. Lydia was the same but she cared less. Jordan and Allison were more obviously uncomfortable. Amara knew Jordan like the back of her hand. The broody Australian withheld most of her feelings but she could never hold back from making physical expressions that told everything. Allison was harder for Amara to read. 

"Lyds, when's your next vital check?" Allison asked, also noticing the shift in the atmosphere. 

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her best friend was trying to do. "In a few minutes. Better start rolling me, Alli before my dad goes batshit again." 

Jordan waited a few minutes after Allison wheeled Lydia out, closing the door behind them before she rolled her eyes with a straining fist as she opened the bathroom door. Out fell Stiles and Scott. 

"Dumbasses."

Stiles made a face at Jordan. She ignored him. "You try being stuck in a tiny bathroom with this horny bastard for an hour."

"Are you talking about yourself or Scotty?" Amara asked, checking out her nails. A cheeky smile planted on her face at Stiles' reaction. "Why are you guys here?"

The boys looked at each other, sending weird eye signals then smacks to the chest. Jordan groaned at their antics. "Can you tell us what happened yesterday? Or wherever you have been? Anything?"

If there was one thing Amara couldn't do was keep secrets from her best friends. Grabbing the I.V. from her arm, she dragged the needle into her skin, creating a skinny cut down her vein.

"Woah!" Stiles shouted, taking it from her grasp. Jordan and Scott followed, staring at her like she was crazy.

When she started healing, they were dumbfounded. Everything was still foggy, but she could remember the more recent events. "I woke up in the lake in our backyard." She nodded towards Jordan. "A fresh bite mark on my side scratches, and I wouldn't be surprised if I also broke something."

"Wait, wait, go back. You woke up in the lake?" Jordan repeated.

"She just said that," Stiles hissed, wanting to hear more. He signaled with his hands for her to continue after Jordan had glared at him.

"Anyway, I found this rock or whatever — it wasn't there before. I would know. I started healing and that's when I decided to cross the lake…" She continued with the story as she remembered. At first, she tried skimming over the fact her behavior did a 180 when she attacked them but Stiles being Stiles wouldn't let her. 

"Nope. You dented my car."

"You weren't slowing down!"

"I was parked!"

"Park faster then!"

Scott got in between them, not caring for Stiles' broken jeep. "You don't smell like a werewolf."

Amara moved her gaze to her hands, swallowing nervously. It was rare for people to survive the bite, even rarer for them to not transition into a werewolf. Not only that but have two people survive the bite and not become a monster of the full moon? Maybe whoever bit them was defective.

Pulling her legs to her chest, her heart sank. Her life had always had some connection to the supernatural life. Her dad being the main line. Born a werewolf. Her sister was too. Amara, however, was left without the gene. Not that she was grateful — which she was very much so — it scared her. Knowing since the day she could hold a coherent thought that either she'd die and have her family live without her or they'd die at the hands of hunters. 

Now she was something unknown. Something she tried her hardest to never become. She'd have to live with constantly looking over her shoulder, worrying if the next person she meets would kill her or not. 

The sun had set a few moments ago. Amara watched as the golden rays died down, sending their beautiful shine to the other side of the world. The shadows flood the outside world. Leaving figures of trees with unfamiliar things hidden in them. 

"You shouldn't be standing, lovebug."

A smile crept onto Amara's soft face. "I feel fine, Melissa, I promise."

Her hands found a home on Amara's shoulders, scaring her with their warmth. "Well, when you come back after disappearing for two weeks I'm going to be hesitant about believing that. Now, go sit down."

Amara let out a playful groan, obeying the older woman. "Is Stiles still out there?" While Scott and Jordan left ages ago, both having to go to work and deal with other things, Stiles insisted he stay at the hospital for watch. Claiming someone had to look over her and Lydia. 

Melissa gave her a raised brow, knowing more than Amara ever let anyone know. "Yes. Do you want me to get him?" With a nod, Melissa quickly left the room.

Right as she left, Amara hopped out of bed, heading towards the drawer that contained her things. Nia had received the remnants of Amara's purse from the police the day after her disappearance. Pulling out 5 dollars, she turned just as Stiles came in. "Candy?" she asked with her usual charming smile. Internally, she hoped those two weeks hadn't affected her charm as much as it affected her hair. Most of the day she spent with Melissa combing out her knots. 

Turns out multiple weeks without brushing, washing, and only having dirt means you lose more hair than normal.

His pale skin that had a handful of moles and freckles spread across his face, scrunched with disappointment. "Seriously?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm forced to eat hospital food, Stiles. I want Peanut M&Ms."

"I don't understand how you like those things. If you want peanuts and chocolate go for the best version," he stated as if he was going to pull out a presentation to assist his point. And he'd probably do it too.

Amara placed the bill in his hand, sitting back down. "And you think Reeses is the best version? I'm still questioning if you have a good taste in things, Stiles, because your food choices aren't helping."

"I'll pay for it, even if you just disrespect the best type of candy." He left before she could deny him. Not that she would, she'd just force him to let her pay for the damages on his jeep and lunch at  _ Reye's Diner. _

A crash was heard from the hallway and the squeak of sneakers. Immediately, Amara assumed she wasn't getting her candy. With a sigh, she flopped backward, staring up at the tiled ceiling. 

A weight pressed onto her chest, restricting her ability to breathe. She lifted herself up, only for the pressure to be too much. Tears welled in her eyes. Fear laced her bones as her breath quickened. Something was going to happen. 

The frosted vision returned with a faint buzz that she mistook for one of the machines. An ear-splitting scream filled the hospital. The sound was leading right to the room down the hall… Lydia.

Feeling the pressure leave, she didn't waste another second before jumping out of bed and looking through the door. Melissa, Stiles, and Lydia's dad, Nick, rushed to her room. Her vision slowly cleared, but it was odd. 

"Lydia? Lydia!" 

_ "Where did she go?" _

"Lydia!"

_ "Where the hell is my daughter?" _

"What the hell was that?"

_ "She-she was just in the shower?" _

Tilting her head, confused. She was hearing the three speak but overlapping themselves and each other. A sharp pain rippled her mind. She let out a yelp, falling to the floor, accidentally hitting the door as she did.

Stiles noticed this as he was being ushered out. He slid to her, laying his hands over her, making sure not to cause her harm. "Mari! Are you okay?"

"It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?"

The police were called when everyone realized Lydia was missing. Once it was known to family and friends, the Banks quickly returned to the hospital. Déjà Vu. One girl goes missing, the other found somewhat damaged.

"I'm  _ fine _ ! You've taken, like what? Three tests? Everything you've been looking at is fine. Now, can I please go home? I don't want to spend another second at this hospital while my friend is missing!" Amara exclaimed to Melissa and Dr. Glenn, both of who demanded she stay for more testing. Her — what they called — attack, scared them enough to order everything they could think of. "Dad."

Damien stepped forward, nodding in agreement. "She's fine." He looked to Melissa. "Please, Mel, you know I'm the last person who'd be agreeing with Amara with this."

"Rude!"

"Fine, fine. But I'm sure Dr. Glenn would like her to return sometime this week for a final check-up," she said, giving Amara a stern look. The teen smiled, nodding rapidly before grabbing the clothes Jordan had brought and heading into the bathroom.

Dr. Glenn left, stating he'd get the paperwork for Damien. Melissa sighed, worriedly looking at Amara's vitals. "It...It just doesn't make sense. She was only dehydrated. She wasn't starving, no wounds despite all the blood, no brain damage even though she has no memory of what happened. Two weeks?"

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Nia smiled. "Do I have to remind you that we live in Beacon Hills, Melissa? It is weird but all that matters is that she is healthy and here."

"Yeah," she responded softly.

Noah knocked on the door, peering through. "Can I talk to you?" he asked Melissa. 

The two left. Jordan impatiently bounced her leg. After having a moment of happiness, something had to be shaken up. Nothing could be perfect in the small town. 

"Can we get  _ Jack In The Box _ ?" Was the first thing Amara asked when they got into the SUV. 

"Yeah. We should get Jack," Jordan added, grinning at the thought of food. 

Nia and Damien sighed, looking at each other. They nodded which made the girls do a short celebration in the back. Amara got weird stares from her family when she asked for more than what she normally got. And what she normally got was seen as a lot for a teenage girl. She brushed it off, claiming that the hospital food wasn't doing enough. 

"Mate, you're eating a family size," Jordan pointed out when they sat onto Amara's floor. Being missing meant they got the ability to eat in their rooms. Their parents thought they needed some time for each other and not crowd them.

" _ Mate _ , you're being rude to someone who was missing," Amara said, teasingly. 

Jordan narrowed her sage green eyes as she took a bite of her burger. "You're really going to drag this out, aren't you?" Amara nodded, smiling while she ate. "At least use it for things that we both can get out of. If you get special treatment, so will I."

"Better pull the  _ 'it was extremely traumatizing' _ card," Amara joked.

· ✦ · 

Apparently, the  _ 'it was extremely traumatizing' _ card didn't even work for the one who was traumatized. After learning that Amara was found, Mr. Harris didn't hesitate to email, not only her but both of her parents and Jordan that Amara was required to come back for make-up work. Damien resisted from going straight to the school himself to possibly get the man fired. 

Not that Amara hated school. She liked it. Her friends were there (when they weren't getting chased, hunted down, or hurting each other). Old flings that she could revisit. The small amount of bearable teachers. 

She hoped this day would go as easy as the wind. 

Just her luck when the wind seemed to be blowing with the intent to knock everything down.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked. Amara was still stunned by Stiles' rundown of what happened after they left the hospital. He, Scott, and Allison went out looking for Lydia, not to mention a hunting party was also looking for her. They searched the remains of the Hale house for any clues, after getting a first-hand talk with the hunters. While not far from the gravesite Isaac Lahey was attacked and a grave was robbed. 

Amara mentally noted to check up on the poor boy. They only had a few conversations, mostly from her tutoring him and his short appearances at swim practice. His dad was her coach and he'd often make him clean up after the team. She would try to help but during that time she was pulled away by Stiles and Scott's supernatural antics. 

"No, I didn't say she ate it," Stiles corrected. "I just said it was missing." 

"Missing, ate, thrown away. Doesn't matter. How do we even know it was her?" Jordan asked, readjusting her book bag. Disturbed had been the daily expression she wore since she met Stiles. And that was 10 years ago.

"We don't. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

Amara crossed her arms, feeling a slight sting in her heart for a reason she didn't know. It was well known to anyone and everyone in Beacon Hills that Stiles had a giant crush on Lydia Martin. Who wouldn't? Amara sure did before they became close friends. Half the student body either loved her, was jealous of her, or just hated her. 

Scott made a face of disgust. "I never ate anyone's liver."

"I don't think I've ever eaten anyone's liver," Amara pointed out, thinking if she had or not.  _ Have I? _ she asked herself.

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control," Stiles responded, ignoring Amara's comment. He honestly thought she would. She'd eat anything with a good smell and some seasoning. "Actually, wait-hold on. You're the test case for this — you both are — so we should be going over what happened to you."

The supernaturals looked at each other, furrowing their brows. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. 

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" 

Amara thought for a bit. She hadn't been drawn to anything when she woke up. Well other than wanting to get somewhere warm. Well, there was one thing. "Food."

"Allison." Typically Scott answer.

Jordan rolled her eyes as Stiles looked annoyed. "Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" 

"Nothing else mattered." Amara agreed but for food, not Allison. "But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you," Scott reminded, pointing to Amara.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She was looking for Jackson though." And as the devil's name was spoken, he appeared. Revving his oh-so-precious black Porsche. 

"They broke up, didn't they?"

"Lydia will forever love Jackson. Even if he is notoriously known for being the biggest dick while not having one," Amara stated, wrapping her plaid green cardigan around her as the wind blew on her. She was regretting wearing a skirt. "Can we go to the field now?"

Jordan put her arm around Amara's shoulder, groaning. "The last thing I want to do is go to practice." 

"Sucks to suck, Novak," Stiles blurted. His eyes widened as her's turned into a glare. "Pra-practice. Let's go to practice!" 

Amara felt her heart pound in her chest. The feeling reminded her of middle school. Being scared that everyone would be watching her, expecting her to fail. But this time, it was everyone watching her, ready to aim weapons at her. "Uh, I'll actually meet you guys there. I've got some things to do." 

Jordan and Stiles nodded then walked off. More like Jordan threatened Stiles again and he stumbled into the school. Scott stayed behind. "Mara…"

"I'm fine, Scotty," she began, feeling her palms get clammy. "I'm fine, I'm fine." At that point, she knew she wasn't trying to convince him but herself. "I'm scared."

The Hispanic boy hadn't seen Amara act like this...ever. He had only seen her strut into the worse situations with a smile. The chemosignals that radiated off of her made him realize how much she hid.

"It's scary, like every day...but scary is good." She looked at him like he was crazy. He huffed, putting his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "Feeling scared means we are still human. We still feel. That we aren't who the hunters say we are."

"How do we not become who they say we are?"

He shrugged. "We have things that make us human."

_ Human _ . They'd have to do everything to be human besides being human… Would they ever be good in the eyes of hunters?

A blow of a whistle rang in Amara's ears, making her wince. Lacrosse players fled to the benches, placing the rest of their uniforms on. The chilling weather continued to blow, less than when they arrived. Some part of Amara wanted to roam the halls in warmth. The other part wanted to avoid pity stares. 

"Isaac!" she called in a cheerful tone. Her smile dropped when she saw the purple shiner on his left eye. Standing on the first bleacher stand, Amara held his face to get a better look. "What happened?"

His ivory skin flushed at her touch. "Lacrosse," he answered as if he practiced it. 

Amara narrowed her eyes, not believing one word. "You know I can tell when you are lying."

"Then you should know I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," she huffed, letting him go to cross her arms to warm herself. "Not gonna ask the obvious?"

He tilted his head with a tiny smile. "One of us has to state the obvious while the other pretends to be oblivious." He back peddled to the bench, turning away from her.

"Funny!" Amara stayed put. The mental seats brought her more cold than the wind. Lately, all she has felt is the cold. It used to be her favorite, especially when they moved to Boston for a short time. The snow had been her favorite thing to see with her foggy morning eyes at the age of 12. The only downside was sometimes she had to go to school with multiple inches of snow. Now the cold felt like an annoyance. 

She grabbed her water bottle from her bag. She noticed nothing was in it and rolled her eyes. All she wanted was the practice to go by fast. After English, she'd have to deal with the snarky mouth of Mr. Harris. If it hadn't been for the lack of staff at Beacon Hills, surely he would've been fired years ago. But he teaches all types of science for all grades. And he was a good teacher. But god Amara hated him.

Time flew by as the players did their normal workouts and drills. The only entertaining thing was seeing Stiles trip over his own feet and Scott getting yelled at by Coach. Now she was putting on a fake smile in front of her English teacher. He was spewing comforting words. Amara would've taken them and held them close to her heart if she remembered any of it. She wasn't scared like he assumed she was. She didn't have any trouble sleeping that added to her already hard time sleeping. 

All the pity stares, consoling words, and hugs felt as if they were meant for someone else. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first off this chapter was so exciting to write. as much as i want to talk abt why, i will hold back bc of spoilers. but i really hope you guys liked this chapter. even though i was excited to write this i was hesitant to add the angsty beginning with the simplicity of school but i did it anyway. 
> 
> one thing i can talk about is my love for amara and scott's relationship. they are so adorable and i have so many plans for them. 
> 
> i created a pinterest board for this book, if you'd like to check it out https://pin.it/1nbRnmL or look up StrayDemons on Pinterests.
> 
> also thank you so much for the kudo and comments! i truly appreciate it when you guys give your thoughts<3


	4. Pray For Normalcy

  


**SWIM PRACTICE IS CANCELED.**

This was the third message Amara received that morning. As she grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the counter, she read the text over. Weird. Coach Lahey never canceled a practice in her whole time being on the team. He was an ass with a strict schedule but at least he wasn't Harris level.

Amara brushed it off. It wasn't like she'd be able to go to practice anyways. After school yesterday she had a checkup with Dr. Glenn and Melissa. They told her no physical activity, despite her being perfectly fine. Her dad and Nia agreed with them, ultimately leaving Amara to actually listen to the doctors. 

The first message she received that morning was from Stiles. Well it wasn't exactly just one message but like 25, telling her they found Lydia and she was okay. He rapidly texted her throughout the night, half-way switching the topic from Lydia to her. He asked her if she was okay, saying she was acting weird all day. Then followed it up with "not that you can't act weird, especially after what happened but it was a different type of weird".

He wasn't wrong. 

But once again, she brushed it off and continued to scroll through her phone to find a text from Lydia. She was coming back to school next week.

"You hear Lydia's coming to school?" Amara asked Jordan as she came into the kitchen with her sweatpants hanging around her waist and a sports bra with a bed head. 

"Idiot one kept me up all night with updates," she grumbled, opening the fridge. She grabbed an apple then sat beside Amara and laid her head on the counter. Amara patted her on the back, taking a scoop of her food.

Damien walked in fully dressed as if he'd been up for hours. His stumble was trimmed, leaving the majority of his beard hair on his chin and above his lip. He finally cleaned up a bit. "Girls." Jordan lifted her head slowly. "We need to talk."

"What happened?" Amara questioned, finishing up her cereal. It was still early enough for either girl to not notice his serious look. She kept her eyes on her dad as she put the bowl in the sink and rushed water into it. "Dad?" 

He stayed quiet, waving his hand for them to follow him. Amara and Jordan looked at each other before following. They were heading towards his office. There stood Nia with a hesitant look. It only instilled worry. 

Jordan took a bit into her apple. "What's going on?" 

Damien and Nia glanced at each other before Damien leaned against his desk and sighed. "More hunters have arrived as of yesterday." His wary eyes met with Amara's. "Including Gerard."

He didn't stop, even after seeing Amara's face drop. "Now I know you two trust Allison-"

"Trust a loose term," Jordan blurted out, clenching her jaw. "Friends with? Yes. Trust?" She paused. "No." 

Jordan told Amara what Allison did the night her aunt died. She was angry, confused, upset and her aunt took advantage of that. But she put Scott and Jordan in danger. Kate must've heard what Jordan's last name was and made some connections to them. She threatened to kill Jordan just for her being a part of Amara's family. 

The day at the hospital when Amara thought they were having a friendly conversation, Jordan was telling her she was only being civil because of Amara. And here Amara thought she'd give the young Argent a chance. After having Scott repeatedly ask her to give Allison a chance, after letting herself trust Allison. She thought she could be good.

But once and Argent, always and Argent. 

"You need to learn how to protect yourselves. We didn't teach you earlier because we thought you'd be fine. Both of you were human and your friends were too."

Nia's brown eyes were filled with emotions Amara couldn't recognize. "And now Scott, Lydia, and I were bit. They know don't they?"

"We don't know if they know but we can't pretend as if they don't," Damien admitted. "We don't even know what you are yet. This is why you need to tell us if anything abnormal is happening to you."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Everything that is happening in this town is abnormal."

He gave her a pointed stare. 

"I get it."

He stood up, placing his hands on their shoulders. "We just want you two to be safe." His fatherly gaze and words were meant to give them a sense of comfort but only gave them the opposite.

"How are we supposed to be safe if we don't know how to protect ourselves? You two have told us for years we'd be fine because no one would go after us. After you, two," Jordan corrected. The Hales weren't the only known werewolf pack. "But we know that's not true anymore. Two incidents of that, yet we still have no way to protect ourselves." And the Hales weren't the only ones to have people attack their families.

Nia stepped forward but not towards them. She moved towards a bookcase that stood across from the desk and pulled a book like it was some secret doorway. Like a secret doorway, it opened, split in half, and revealed a plethora of weapons. "And you will learn."

Amara let out a shaky breath at the sight of the weapons. She was never fond of them. She thought of Scott. He was still a newbie at the whole supernatural thing, but after three weeks he had somewhat control. One thing Amara remembered he learned was how to flick out his claws and retract them. 

She asked him how he did it and he said, "It takes time. At first, it just happened but when I tried to do it myself it never made sense...then I wanted to protect someone and thought of it."

He wanted to protect Allison. 

Amara wanted to protect her family. 

"I think I'm fine without those," Amara stated, staring down at her hands as she smiled proudly. White claws grew from her nail fold. "I've got these." 

Her parents shared a look of panic. It wasn't seen by the girls as Jordan took Amara's attention by taking her hand. "Woah."

It was probably the most joy Damien and Nia had seen in the two since they were young. While they knew this was more than either of them could think it was, they let the thought leave their minds for a moment. They just wanted their kids to have a normal life.

  


· ✦ ·

  


But that couldn't happen. The next half of a week Amara and Jordan stuck with Scott and Stiles when they weren't training with Damien and Nia. Stiles and Amara spent most of their time together researching whatever Amara was since Damien dismissed all of her questions. So far with all they had being 'white claws' most of the answers were about literal animals. If they couldn't find anything they'd call it a day and spend the rest of the time watching random movies.

Nothing normal came out of those five days. And on the sixth, things only got weirder.

For example, Jordan's cousin's from her dad's side moved in across the street. Normally it wouldn't be seen as weird to have family move nearby, but after Jordan's dad left so did they. Not one call, text, email was sent. The only thing that they left Jordan for an answer was her dad's ring and a note saying they were sorry.

A lot to put on a nine-year-old.

Things were very different than they were almost 8 years ago. Jordan got taller, brighter green eyes, longer hair, a shorter temper, and learned how to use a gun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jordan shouted from the door, pointing a handgun at her distant family that stood on the steps. 

Amara put a tight smile on her face, rocking on her heels. She tried getting Nia's attention but she kept putting up a finger and pointed to the phone that rested on her ear. 

She already tried to convince Jordan not to whip out a gun on a bunch of kids, but not much could persuade her. Not to mention, she didn't know much about them. Jordan kept her family problems to herself after her dad, Amara never pushed the topic. Nia didn't like her ex-husband's family much so there wasn't much room to get anything from her either. She was just hoping none of the neighbors were planning on coming by.

A younger teen boy with messy blond hair smirked. His blue eyes shined with arrogance as he spoke, "Family calls."

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiosity taking over her anger. Her hands readjusted on the grip, moving as if she was tempted to put it down. "Who called?"

The shortest girl — by an inch — who looked opposites of the others with her brown hair that rested on her waist said, "Your mom."

Jordan spun on her feet, stomping inside their house but not after shoving the gun into Amara's hands. "Mom!" Amara's awkward smile only grew as she fumbled with the gun before getting a grip and checking the safety.

She never took it off safety.

After being left with the three teens, Amara learned their names. The boy was Finn and he was the oldest, the middle child was Kara and the youngest and the one with brown hair was Andy. The girls were twins, only ten months younger than their brother. 

"Exactly why are you guys back?" Amara questioned, walking further inside with them following. She pointed at the shoe rack, signaling for them to take off their shoes if they planned on coming in more.

"Family stuff," Finn answered simply, not planning to give her anymore than that.

She hummed an 'okay' as she grabbed her bag. "Can we go to school, Jordan?" she called out, interrupting her conversation with Nia. Jordan rolled her eyes, huffing before grabbing her things. Amara turned to Finn as she handed off the gun to Nia, who wore an annoyed look. "You wanna come with? Instead of riding the bus?"

He smirked at Jordan stopping in her tracks then nodded. Jordan pushed past them and unlocked her car. "You've got five minutes. Then I'm leaving you."

The whole ride Amara wore her awkward smile as if it were a mask. And the moment she wasn't near either of them, she felt like she could breathe. The whole interaction made her think about what it would be like to see her family after not seeing them for years. 

She shuddered as she walked to the bleachers. She was somewhat happy it was as cold as it was last week. Spring was near and that meant summer was right around the corner. 

A real smile formed when she saw Stiles jogging towards the bench. Amara quickly walked over. "You'll never believe who is here."

"A new werewolf."

"Jordan's fam...There's a new werewolf!" she whisper-yelled, gripping onto his jersey. So much for normalcy. "Who is it?"

Stiles shook his head, glancing at Jordan and Scott. "Scott said he smelled one in the locker room. Jordan's family is here? "

"Just her aunt and her kids. But that's not important right now. There are, like, 12 other players on the team besides you, Scotty and Jordan. How the hell do you think you can figure out who it is?" she snapped. Scott came over after overhearing the two with Jordan. He must've explained it to her as she wasn't having the same reaction as Amara. "What's the plan?"

Running towards each player while playing goalie. That was the plan. Here Amara thought Stiles came up with good plans. Then again he went with Scott's plan of howling to gain Peter's attention after she spammed him to not let him. A bunch of idiots.

Her idiots. Even when she wanted to scream at them, they were her idiots. Maybe if they listened to her once in a while things would go a lot simpler. Hell, if everyone could listen to her and do as she says, life would be better for everyone.

Amara watched from afar as practice began. Coach blew his whistle and for the first time it didn't blow out Amara's ears. The first boy rolled the ball into his net, charging forward. His body shifted when Scott did the same, basically scooping him up and slamming him back down and started sniffing him. 

"Dumbass."

The blenched vibrated as someone climbed them, taking a place of residence beside her. Knowing who it was before looking, she huffed when she saw his annoying eyes. 

"What are you doing here, Finn? Shouldn't you be on a tour?" 

"It went by fast. I thought I could watch the team."

He didn't have his typical snarky attitude that he kept the whole ride. His eyes were trained on the players, despite the goalie not following any of the directions Coach was shouting at him. She saw something in him she wished for again. Something she knew was missing but could never put a finger on it. 

Finn still had innocence.

And he was a 15-year-old boy who had some sort of innocence. He found joy in the little things, anger in the big things. He was a normal kid.

"You should try out," she suggested, tilting her head towards him as she kept her eyes on a very anxiety-ridden Stiles. 

He shrugged his shoulders, leaning forward as Isaac went next in line. "Would they let people in this late into the season? Isn't that against some sort of rule?"

"Hm. Coach Finstock isn't one to go with the rules," she whispered, sitting up straight. She bit her lip as the two players sprinted at each other. When they slammed into one another, flying through the air then landing on all fours, Amara realized who the other wolf was. "Isaac."

"What?" 

Amara didn't get the chance to answer. Her mind was racing. Isaac was a werewolf. No wonder his black eye was gone the next day. She didn't think much of it when it happened, she just assumed he covered it up. She stood up, readying herself to move. Then she saw Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, standing up and following Amara as she moved towards the bench.

She turned around, pointing a finger at him. "Keep quiet, don't say anything to draw attention to yourself. If you can't do that...just try." She looked to Stiles. He shared the same troubled stare. He didn't know what was going on, which was a first. "Fuck."

They pulled Isaac and Coach to the side in hopes of a private conversation, except Amara and Scott were listening in.

Hearing that Mr. Lahey was murdered made Amara freeze. Every day for the past six days she received a message at 5 am telling her "swim practice is canceled'. She believed he came down with something or had to deal with something. 

She glanced up to see Isaac glanced over then back to Noah. She sensed his fear in him, she didn't need to smell it because his constant movements gave it away. There was more to the situation than Amara knew, especially when Noah led Isaac away. Amara was too lost in her own thoughts to recognize her friend's conversation. 

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked. 

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott answered, keeping his eyes on Isaac.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Amara looked over at Stiles, biting down the urge to go after Isaac. It was the full moon and they were watching a baby wolf walk into an anxious situation to be put into a cell.

  


· ✦ ·

  


The schedule was flipped. For some reason last semester the Principal decided it was a good idea for the class to flip at least once a week on Wednesdays. He said it would help with focusing but Amara called bullshit. It was annoying. That meant her first period was now the last period and vice versa. The good side of this was she didn't have to deal with Harris at 8 am while she was worried about where Isaac was. The bad side was when she came to class Isaac was nowhere to be found.

She sat across the room from Stiles and Scott by Erica. She was a quiet blonde with pale skin who kept to herself most days, mostly because people didn't engage with her. For some odd reason, they excluded her due to her epilepsy. Something Amara knew understood about teens.

Glancing over for a second to look at Stiles and Scott, Amara noticed Erica with a puzzled look. "These books aren't the best at explaining the chemical equations, I can lend my notes if you'd like?"

Erica's eyes widen. "Don't you need them?" she whispered.

Amara shrugged, handing her the book. "You can give it back whenever. I have like five other copies because Scotty forgets where he places them." Erica's mask of nervousness doesn't fall. "Seriously, it's fine. Chem is pretty easy for me since my sister was, like, obsessed with it when we were younger."

"Oh, Jordan?"

Holding back from letting her smile falter, Amara blinked. "No," she said softly, which let Erica catch on. Before the younger girl could apologize Amara spoke, "Jordan's not the best with science, she's more of an English type of girl."

Suddenly their conversation was cut short by Mr. Harris. "Everyone please turn to page 73." As Amara flipped to the page, the sound of a light object hitting something caught her attention. A paper ball rolled from Harris' feet. Without needing to know who did it, Amara quietly groaned in her hands. "Who in the hell did that?"

Scott and Stiles pointed at each other. Amara watched as Harris told them to go to the new Principal's office. There was a new Principal? Like other things, Amara brushed it off. She was a good student who rarely went to talk to the Principal in the first place so there was no reason for her needing to question it.

For now, she needed to focus on her school work. She wasn't going to let her last normal thing go to waste.

  


· ✦ ·

  


Amara didn't think they'd be gone until the end of the day but here she was standing in the stairwell with Jordan, Finn, and Stiles. Stiles was explaining that Scott went off with Derek after learning Derek was the one who bit Isaac. He couldn't stay long and explain everything as the moment they went to the first level Mr. Harris was standing there with a smirk. Then Stiles was gone for detention. Again.

"Isn't there a rule if you get a certain amount of detentions, you get suspended?" Finn questioned, pulling his arm into his jacket sleeve. "Or is it like everything else in this school and doesn't make sense?"

"Latter."

"Last one."

The three shared a laugh as they walked to the entrance. Jordan wasn’t as hostile to Finn anymore and he didn't have his dickish attitude. Maybe today would be fine. The police would release Isaac after learning it wasn't him just in time for Derek to take him before he shifts, nothing would happen to Amara during the full moon. Everything would be fine.

"You kids have a good rest of your day," a familiar sinister voice spoke, sending Amara into panic mode. She didn't look back as Finn and Jordan nodded towards the old man and continued walking to the car.

Amara jumped in, staring at the school doors. There he stood. "Drive, Jordan."

"What? Chill out, I can take my-"

Gerard Argent.

"Drive fast but don't make a scene," Amara hissed under her breath, snapping her head at Jordan, unknowingly making her eyes glow. All she saw was the same frosted vision. 

"Holy shit!" Finn exclaimed, falling back in his seat from shock as Jordan pulled out and drove away. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

Amara looked back, furrowing her brows. "What are you talking about?" The frost went away but her body was still tense from the sight of him. She didn't think when she learned they were back she'd see him. Maybe at the grocery store or driving around but not at school. "Doesn't matter. That was Gerard."

Her hands tightened around the wheel. "Seriously? I thought he was a senile old hag."

"He may be old and a hag but he is ruthless."

"Wha- What the hell are you two talking about?"

"You're saying Erin never told you this shit? Supernaturals are real, Finn. Werewolf, witches, druids, whatever! They're real."

Amara gulped thinking of the last time she saw him. Now that she thought of it, it wasn't just him she saw that night. Chris Argent was there. She turned to Finn, trying her best to ignore his scared look. Would this make his innocence leave? "I'm sure this will all make sense some other time but right now, I need you to-"

"Keep quiet, don't say anything to draw attention to yourself." He nodded at her as he swallowed down his fear. "I know."

Jordan dropped off Finn and repeated Amara's words but was harsher. The two sat in Jordan's room, both thinking two different sets of thoughts. Amara was about Isaac and Scott. The moon was almost at its peaking meaning only a few more hours and they'd start to feel more of the effects. As for Jordan, she was thinking about what the hell Amara was. Her eyes glowed green, her claws were white. Tonight would only prove she wasn't a werewolf.

And Jordan prayed she wasn't.

Jordan's phone rang, scaring both of them from their thoughts. She picked it up and answered, putting it on speaker. "What Allison?"

_ "Not just Allison," _ Stiles responded with urgency.  _ "Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time." _

_ "Well, we need to do something right now." _

Amara and Jordan looked at each other. Amara grabbed the phone. "Is this about Isaac?"

_ "Yes. My dad and Gerard were asking me all these questions about Lydia and Amara and how you two were bit, and then they sent this guy out,"  _ Allison rambled, trying to give them as much information before she possibly got caught.

_ "Wait, what guy?"  _

_ "He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy." _

"They're sending him for Isaac," Jordan added, realizing the situation she reached under her bed and pulled out a taser. Amara muted their side, staring at Jordan like she was crazy. "We are going to the police station because a hunter is going to go after a baby wolf. I need this."

_ "He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something." _

_ "What was it?" _

Amara pulled the taser away, placing it onto the bed. "You don't need a weapon," she hissed, unmuting themselves. "What did it look like?"

_ "Hold on, hold on. It's in one of these books. I'm taking a picture." _

Hearing the notification, Jordan grabbed her phone and stopped. The image was a wolfsbane flower. 

_ "Did you guys get it" _

_ "Yeah, wolfsbane." _

_ "What does that mean?" _

"You're gonna want me to bring my taser."

Amara rolled her eyes at Jordan. "It means they're going after Isaac with the intention of killing him. You need to stop the guy, Allison."

_ "How do you expect me to get out of this house on a full moon?"  _

Looking around Jordan's room, Amara tried searching for an idea. She found a stack of notebooks on the dresser. "Say you need to grab your notes from someone and they're in the city. Say it's urgent and you really need the notes for school."

  


· ✦ ·

  


"Hey, did you slow him down?" Stiles asked Allison after putting her on speaker. He had picked up Amara and Jordan so they could head to the station. Jordan somehow convinced them to let her bring her taser. It was shaped like a phone so the cops wouldn't say anything if it was in her pocket but Amara just knew it was a bad idea.

_ "You could say that." _

"Better than nothing," Amara said in a rude tone, pulling up her knee to her chest. Stiles shook his head confused. Amara just guessed it was because her shoe was on his chair so she put it back down.

"All right, well, uh, we're headed to the station right now."

_ "Where's Scott?"  _ Stiles was supposed to go get Scott before getting the girls but when he pulled up with his squeaking brakes with no shifting werewolf, Amara let out a breath of relief. She could only mentally take at least one werewolf tonight. 

"Isaac's," Jordan answers from the back seat, shoving her taser into her back pocket. 

_ "Does he have a plan?" _

"Yeah, but not a very good one."

Amara looked over and made an annoyed face that was supposed to be directed to Allison if she was there. "None of Scott's plans are good."

Stiles ignored her. "Unfortunately, we don't have much time to come up with a better one." He hung up and leaned forward as the moon peeked out from the clouds. Its bright glow gave some light to the car. A shifting sound came from beside him. "You okay, Mari?" 

Jordan leaned in between the two seats to look at Amara then she looked to Stiles as she gulped. Amara's eyes were glowing green again but this time she was also gripping the door handle as her nails grew. 

"Drive faster, Stilinski."

As they were nearing the street where the police station was, a figure wearing all black walked into the street. Stiles stomped on the breaks, filling the car with the annoying squeaks of rubber rubbing on asphalt. 

The figure moved to Amara's side. When they came close Amara realized it was Derek. "What the fuck, Derek!" 

"Get in the back."

She looked at him like he was tempting her. "No."

"Get in the back. Now," he ordered. She ignored the urge to rip out his throat and compiled, shimming into the back. "Now go."

Stiles didn't move. "Why should we let you come with us? You did this!" 

"Not to mention you're a complete asshole," Jordan added, pulling out her taser. She was ready to shock him when Amara pulled it away and tossed it into the back. She ignored Jordan's complaints.

"Isaac is my beta. Which means I have to protect him." None of them could fight Derek on that. He was the alpha now. He had the power. Plus he could rip everyone's throats out. 

Stiles rolled into the front of the station parking lot. They got a good view of the inside and a deputy was making coffee at the window across from them. 

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password-protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles explained to Derek, pointing at the black woman in the window signaling she was typically at the front desk.

Derek didn't bat an eye at his words before saying, "I'll distract her." He moved to open the door but Stiles stopped him.

"Woah, woah, woah—you? You're not going in there." Derek looked at Stiles' hand that was placed on his shoulder disgusted. "I'm taking my hand off." 

"I was exonerated."

"Doesn't mean you'll be able to distract her," Jordan said, leaning on the blue bars.

Stiles nodded, pointing toward her. "You're a person of interest." 

"An innocent person," he defended. 

"Debatable," both Jordan and Amara said. He gave them an irritated stare. All it did was make Amara want to hurt him even more. Her leg got jittery the longer they stayed in the vehicle.

Stiles huffed, leaning back. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," he repeated as if it was as easy as saying it. 

"Uh-huh. How?" Stiles asked. He shrugged his shoulders and made a face. "By punching her in the face?" He added a growl to prove his point.

Derek fake laughed. "By talking to her."

Amara groaned knowing the conversation wasn't going to go any faster with Derek not caring and Stiles' sarcastic comments. She pushed herself in between him and glared at them both. "Let him distract her any way he can, Stiles. I'm getting antsy so who knows how the werewolf is doing in that cell."

"You stay here," he said, directed to Amara.

She grinded her teeth. "Fine."

Stiles blinked then nodded. "Uh, yeah, go, go distract her. Just don't kill her!" When Derek was far enough, Stiles gave Amara a concerned look. "Will you be okay?" 

"If you do this fast enough, maybe."

Amara decided to stay back as Derek told her to while Jordan and Stiles snuck into the back to get the codes. She realized he was right, she didn't want to become a liability if her claws came out again or if her eyes started glowing green. Not before letting them go, Amara made Jordan give up her weapons. They didn't need to get caught after getting so far.

She moved back into the passenger's seat, trying to get a better view of what was happening inside. She saw Derek and the receptionist talking and two different shades of brown hair going into a hallway. Shifting from the door window to the front window, she leaned her head forward, unknowingly letting moonlight shine on her skin.

An ear-piercing sound rang in her ears. Amara let out a yelp as she covered them, bringing her torso to her thighs as her head hung in the footwell. Her body was lit by the moonlight.

The familiar feeling she felt when she was found took over. Like a switch flipped in her brain from the agonizing pain, the animalistic rush blinded her from the pain. 

But she couldn't stop herself. She wasn't in control of herself. It was like how Scott described his first few full moons. He couldn't control his actions, his words. He regretted doing most things he did those nights but he didn't regret his urge to protect Allison. 

_ "I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" _

_ "Allison." _

Her "Allison's" was in the station that had red lights flashing inside, a loud ringing sound with two werewolves, and at least one cop. Who would blame her if she barged in and went to save them? 

She rushed past Derek, sprinting into the hallway. 

"You can't go back there!" the deputy yelled, about to go after her.

Derek stopped her. "Sorry my friend doesn't like to listen to authority, I'll get her."

When Amara found the room one of her "Allison's" was, she didn't focus on them but the two possible attackers who could hurt them. Isaac and the hunter. Isaac was fighting with him, slamming into the desk then into the wall. 

Amara took that as her opportunity to help. She charged forward, taking the hunter's head into hand and slamming it into the wall. The syringe dropped from his hand. Before she could let out a sigh, she was grabbed by the arm and tugged to the floor. 

Isaac growled at her with his wolf yellow glowing eyes staring into her green glowing ones. He reached down to grab her by the throat. She rolled to the side and scattered onto her feet. Feeling her nails grow and the overwhelming feeling of power in her chest swirl, she grabbed his arm, as he did to her, and slammed him into the hard floor, creating an indent in it.

She looked over to them, seeing them scoot close to the wall. At first, she thought it was because of her. She did just slam a werewolf into the floor. But the growling in her ears intensified as Isaac stood up. 

Before either party could attack again, Derek appeared, stepping on the syringe. He let out a monstrous roar, making Amara cover her ears and squeeze her eyes shut. As for Isaac, he cowardly fell to the ground, curling into a ball.

"You were supposed to stay in the Jeep," Derek said to Amara, glaring at her. He had a look of confusion mixed with concern. The first made sense, she was able to fight a werewolf without getting hurt. The latter wasn't. Why did he care? 

She didn't respond. She moved past him to check on Stiles. Holding out her hand to him, he immediately grabbed it, pulling her into his chest. "You're okay."

Jordan came skidding through the hallway, using the door frame to stop her. She was okay. "I just had to convince three deputies not to come back here." She looked around the room, furrowing her eyes at Amara and Stiles before looking at Derek. "Get him out of here."

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek. He stopped both Amara and Isaac from killing each other and possibly everyone in the station. Amara peaked out from his arms, her ears were ringing and she wanted answers.

Derek looked back. "I'm the alpha."

Amara pulled herself out of Stiles' hold and looked to Jordan. Jordan nodded, confirming she was okay. She pointed to a door towards the back for Derek to use as he helped Isaac move. 

Her hands curled into her hair as she looked around the room. The desk was pushed back, paper scattered everywhere, the floor and wall were chipped and there was a grown man dressed as a deputy unconscious. She should've stayed in the Jeep.

"You two need to go before my dad comes. If he sees all of us, he'll know something is up and you two will get in trouble," Stiles explained. "Just wait in the Jeep. And actually, wait this time."

Jordan nodded, taking Amara's hand and tugging her to the same back door. They ran around the station, crouching as some deputies came near the window. Once they were gone, they hopped into the back of the jeep.

"What the hell happened in there?"

She looked down at her shaking hands, blinking as everything that just happened flooded her mind. She couldn't speak. None of it made sense. How was she not a werewolf if her dad and sister were? How was she able to fight Isaac? How was Derek able to stop her? All these questions yet no one would give her a solid answer.

Was she expected to go home and sleep in her bed wondering if her dad knew exactly what she was? He slid past every question she threw at him. Like he was hiding something. 

The off-white house with black accents came to view. Jordan left, not saying a word. Mostly because she didn't know what to say. None of them did. 

"Amara."

Snapping out of her mind, she looked at Stiles. His brown eyes were focused on her. They were pretty. "What?"

"Are you okay?" When she didn't speak, he switched the Jeep out of park and started driving. "You're spending the night."

She didn't argue. 

  


·  ✦ ·

  


Staring at the ceiling as Amara laid on Stiles' bed. The moon was far from its peak. She felt normal. Or as normal as she could feel after everything. 

She turned over, curling her legs up as she played with the strings of Stiles' hoodie. He let her wear some of his clothes. He asked her the same question again as he did. She didn't know how to answer that. 

Was she supposed to be okay? 

Stiles came into the room, rubbing a towel on his head before tossing it into his laundry basket. He had one of his large shirts and baggy sweatpants on. "Next time we go after a werewolf on a full moon, remind me to not let you come."

"Why?" she asked dryly, looking at him.

"Why?" he repeated like she was crazy. "You knocked out a hunter by  _ bashing  _ his head into the wall.  _ Then  _ you and Isaac started fighting."

She sat up. Now he was the crazy one. "You were the only person in that room who didn't have a way to protect themselves. I was protecting you."

"You could've got hurt!" he pointed out, moving closer. Amara could hear his heart pounded. She didn't understand why he was acting this way.

"But I didn't. And if I did, I would've healed! You won't," she said. They stared at each other for a moment before Amara clenched her jaw and stood up. She didn't want to fight. "I'm sleeping downstairs."

Stiles sighed as she walked out. He sat on his bed, falling back with his hands on his face. Why didn't she understand? 

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. 

"Come in," he said muffled.

Noah walked in, looking back before closing the door behind him. "Want to explain why Amara is downstairs, staring at the TV like she wants to throw something at it?" 

"We got into a, uh, argument, I guess."

"You guess or you know?" Noah sat down beside his son. Stiles moved his hands before nodding. "Look, I don't understand what happened but I do understand you two care about each other. You don't want that to go away."

Stiles was left alone with his thoughts. He thought about what his dad said. He didn't want it to go away. He didn't want to lose Amara. He let out another groan, putting his pillow over his face to lessen the sound. 

A familiar sound of the Star Wars opening lingered in the house, followed by the sound of the microwave beeping. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Stiles followed the sound, creeping down the steps to find Amara with a blanket over her shoulders, staring at the opening of Star Wars.

Stiles realized what was happening. "Your plan worked."

Amara held back a smile. She looked at him with a straight face. "What plan?" He rolled his eyes and sat beside her, taking the blanket from her. "Woah! The whole point of the blanket being around me is that it's around me."

He didn't reply. Instead, he fixed the blanket, moving one of his legs onto the couch, and moved the popcorn bowl into the small crack between his legs. He held up the blanket, signaling for her to come closer so she would be covered. And she did, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"You're annoying."

"I know."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! we get supernatural!amara content, slight amara and stiles and jordan's family. sorry for the late update, i didnt know exactly what i wanted for this chapter so i had to write and rewrite a bunch before getting it right.
> 
> i still havent figured out a ship name for amara and stiles or any brotp ship names yet, so if you have any recommendations send them my way! 
> 
> teen wolf has so many minor plotholes that dont make sense. like why was chemistry their 2nd period one episode then their last. and then when did lydia, allison, erica and isaac come from during the test episode. like what. anyways thats why i came up with the flip block schedule. 
> 
> fanfiction writers carry the backs of the creators by filling the plotholes.
> 
> have an amazing day!! constructive criticism and feedback is always welcomed!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im really new to ao3 writing so please if need give me some constructive criticism. i wanted to broaden where i put my work so more people can see. so please bare with me as i write this. 
> 
> i love this plot i have planned and i hope you guys like it as well <3


End file.
